


O Refúgio

by Dark_Shaka



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 12:54:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Shaka/pseuds/Dark_Shaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mais uma vez, Aldebaran de Touro faz o caminho para Jamiel para se encontrar com o seu amado Mu de Áries. Alegria e ansiedade se misturam enquanto ele relembra bons e maus momentos, incluindo o temor de ver a segurança de Mu em risco. Uma promessa feita por Aioria de Leão pode colocar tudo a perder ou ajudar a amadurecer o relacionamento.</p><p>Também quero agradecer à Lune Kuruta por toda a ajuda que me deu na produção dessa fanfic. Obrigado mesmo, Lune!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ato I – Um lugar longe do mundo

**Author's Note:**

> Essa fanfic é presente para Renata Thaís, minha amiga secreta no primeiro evento do Palaestra! Renata, amei te tirar e tentei fazer algo que tentasse satisfazer tanto a sua vontade quanto a sua curiosidade. Essa fanfic aqui é pela parte da curiosidade. Espero que goste. É de coração. Beijos!

Ato I – Um lugar longe do mundo

Who knows what tomorrow brings  
In a world, few hearts survive  
All I know is the way I feel  
When it's real, I keep it alive

The road is long  
there are mountains in our way  
But we climb a step every day

Love lift us up where we belong  
Where the eagles cry  
On a mountain high

Love lift us up where we belong  
Far from the world we know  
Up where the clear wind blow

Some hang on to used to be  
Live their lives, looking behind  
All we have is here and now  
All our life, out there to find

The road is long  
There are mountains in our way,  
But we climb them a step every day

Love lift us up where we belong  
Where the eagles cry  
On a mountain high

Love lift us up where we belong  
Far from the world we know  
Up where the clear winds blow

Time goes by  
No time to cry  
Life's you and I  
Alive today

Love lift us up where we belong  
Where the eagles cry  
On a mountain high

Love lift us up where we belong  
Far from the world we know   
Up where the clear winds blow

Quem sabe o que o amanhã traz  
Num mundo que poucos corações sobrevivem  
Tudo o que sei é como eu me sinto  
Quando é verdadeiro, eu o mantenho vivo

A estrada é longa  
há montanhas em nosso caminho  
Mas nós subimos um degrau a cada dia

Amor, leve-nos para o alto onde nós pertencemos  
Onde as águias gritam  
No topo de uma montanha

Amor, leve-nos para o alto onde nós pertencemos  
Longe do mundo que conhecemos  
Onde os ventos límpidos sopram

Alguns insistem no "costumava ser"  
Vivem suas vidas olhando para trás  
Tudo o que temos está aqui e agora  
Toda nossa vida a ser descoberta lá fora

A estrada é longa  
há montanhas em nosso caminho  
Mas nós subimos um degrau a cada dia

Amor, leve-nos para o alto onde nós pertencemos  
Longe do mundo que conhecemos  
No alto onde os ventos límpidos sopram

O tempo passa  
Não há momento para chorar  
A vida somos você e eu  
Vivos, hoje

Amor, leve-nos para o alto onde nós pertencemos  
Onde as águias gritam  
No topo de uma montanha

Amor, leve-nos para o alto onde nós pertencemos  
Longe do mundo que conhecemos  
Onde os ventos límpidos sopram

Ontem, a mesma cena se repetiu. Ou melhor, se repetiu em quase todos os detalhes. Dessa vez, Aiolia não fez uma só brincadeira ou ergueu o punho cerrado para me criticar por eu abandonar novamente o meu posto. Ele não acompanhou Milo em suas troças de humor ferino, nem me lançou um olhar gelado como o de Camus quando anunciei que estava de saída. Por mais irônico que seja, parece que até mesmo os desunidos Cavaleiros de Ouro estabelecem um pacto quando é para tirar sarro de um companheiro. E eu, o "gente boa" do Santuário, pago o preço por tentar manter relações cordiais com todos os meus companheiros de batalha.

Céus, se pudessem ler minha mente agora, com certeza diriam que esse "olhar gelado do Camus" foi um péssimo trocadilho! Mu riria, com certeza! Mas enfim, isso não é hora de me perder com pensamentos esdrúxulos. Olho para o alto: ainda me falta um bom pedaço de chão até chegar ao cume… E ele me aguarda tão ansiosamente que é um verdadeiro pecado diminuir o ritmo agora! Um pecado para com ele e para comigo, que também estou morrendo de saudades de tê-lo em meus braços, cobri-lo de beijos e fazer amor até cansarmos...

Na bagagem, levo um pouquinho de tudo aquilo que ele gosta. Frutas, roupas, algumas quinquilharias para casa, todo o tipo de coisa simples que ele recebe como se fossem o maior dos tesouros. O dono da venda aos pés da montanha disse-me certa vez "espero que a pessoa que recebe esses presentes também lhe dê algo bom em troca". Eu apenas ri. Sim, eu recebo algo bom em troca. Maravilhoso, na verdade: recebo o carinho do homem que amo, tesouro de valor incalculável nos dias de hoje.

Como eu dizia, as coisas foram um pouquinho diferentes dessa vez. Não posso considerar nenhum dos Cavaleiros de Ouro meu amigo – com exceção de Mu, naturalmente – mas ainda assim, compartilhamos certos espaços. O mais popular, com certeza, é a Taberna das Oliveiras em Rodório, um barzinho simples mas muito agradável que podemos frequentar sem chamar muito a atenção. Costumo ir até lá quando não estou de plantão ou antes de viajar para Jamiel quando consigo minhas licenças para viagem. Tomo apenas uma cerveja ou um cálice de vinho, o suficiente para me animar para uma travessia longa.

Esse hábito também é compartilhado por meus irmão-em-armas, de modo que sempre encontro algum deles quando estou por ali. Infelizmente, nunca passa de um encontro: dificilmente dividimos a mesma mesa ou conversamos sobre assuntos corriqueiros (a típica conversa de bar). O ego de meus parceiros é tão inflado que nem sei como conseguem passar pela portinha estreita do local! Mas é uma cena verdaderiamente triste, tenho de admitir.

À mesa de Afrodite e Máscara da Morte nunca faltam candidatos para se sentar. É sempre a mais animada e a que mais consome, afinal de contas, em tempos sombrios, todos querem um lugar ao sol – e o modo mais fácil de consegui-lo é puxando o saco das pessoas certas. No que diz respeito aos demais, cada um ocupa sua mesa sem fazer estardalhaço, no máximo trocando um leve aceno para cumprimentar algum colega que entra ou sai. Milo aparece muito ocasionalmente. Shura, se pudesse, acabaria com a bebida alcóolica do local. Aiolia é a ovelha negra, logo, ninguém nem mesmo pensa em lhe fazer companhia. Creio que eu não poderia exigir outro comportamento, afinal, as coisas são assim dentro do Santuário.

Nesses momentos sinto falta da época em que Mu estava ali, apenas a um lance de escadas de minha casa. Poderíamos tanto ir à Taberna das Oliveiras quanto à praia ou ao centro da cidade ou qualquer outro lugar que bem entendêssemos. Ou quem sabe, ficaríamos em casa, aproveitando a companhia um do outro após mais um dia de trabalho duro, como já fizemos tantas outras vezes. Ele nunca foi muito do tipo de sair, mas nunca negou um negou um convite meu. No entanto, as coisas mudaram. Para a própria segurança, ele precisou ir embora. E eu perdi até mesmo a vontade de sair da cama de manhã.

O clima em Atenas está ainda mais tenso do que na época em que ele partiu. Afrodite e Máscara da Morte consolidaram suas posições de conselheiros junto ao Grande Mestre, que faz vistas grossas aos abusos de poder cometidos pelos dois. Aos poucos, o prestígio de Shaka também começa a crescer, de modo que eu não me surpeenderia ao vê-lo integrar esse grupo tão bizarro no futuro. Os demais mantêm a lógica do "cada um por si e salve-se quem puder".

Talvez, a possível exceção seja o meu próprio grupinho bizarro, os companheiros com quem firmei um acordo improvável e por pura falta de opção: Shura – que tem andado mais melancólico do que de costume – e, claro, Aiolia. Entretanto, não vejo muito futuro nessa… como eu poderia dizer? Aliança é um nome forte demais. Enfim, não vejo muito futuro nesse trato ou qualquer que seja o nome que eu possa lhe atribuir. É como se Holden Caulfield, Heathcliff e Atticus Finch tentassem firmar um acordo para situações de emergência, ou seja, não há a menor chance de dar certo.

Mas Aiolia está em outro patamar, afinal, agora ele sabe. Pode não imaginar que estou envolvido em uma "missão secreta", mas ele sabe muito mais do que os outros. E é justamente por isso que ele não riu, não brincou, não fez piada. Simplesmente baixou os olhos para a caneca de cerveja e suspirou pesadamente, enquanto os demais se comportavam de forma habitual. As "escapadas do Aldebaran" já se tornaram piada pronta entre meus colegas e muitos já tentaram descobrir para onde vou, o que faço e, principalmente, quem é a minha "amante", a mulher que eu visito tão religiosamente sempre que posso.

"Ela deve te dar um verdadeiro chá de sexo, hein Touro?"

"Deve ser uma delícia pra te fazer sumir por tantos dias!"

"Que nada, ele tá treinando pra virar padre! Aposto que passa os dias recolhidos na clausura e rezando pelo bem da humanidade que tanto quer proteger!"

"Olha, grandão, porque você não deixa que eu resolva isso? Ela não deve ser mais bonita do que eu e você pode subir até a minha Casa Zodiacal sempre que desejar!"

Já me acostumei às zombarias. Francamente, não me importo com o que dizem. Falta pouco para que o Santuário se torne oficialmente uma casa de loucos e eu preciso sair de vez em quando para manter a sanidade. Só encontro isso bem longe de Atenas, no meio do Himalaia, ao lado de um belo lemuriano que faz meu coração bater mais forte. Mu é quem me coloca nos eixos, quem me dá forças para continuar. Sigo adiante sem grandes danos por causa dele, apenas esperando pelo dia que esse exílio termine e possamos viver lado a lado novamente.

Acredito que Afrodite e Máscara da Morte sabem exatamente para onde vou e me provocam apenas pelo prazer de me verem em uma situação desconfortável – Câncer já até mesmo tentou causar uma briga, mas tive de me controlar para não colocar tudo a perder. Só espero que não notem a mudança de comportamento por parte de Aiolia e venham a pressioná-lo para saber o que ocorre em Jamiel. Apesar de tudo, confio em Leão: ele fez uma promessa a Mu e creio que a cumprirá.

Há muito em jogo agora. Não falo apenas da minha felicidade, mas da própria segurança de Mu. Se fosse outro, qualquer outro, nem mesmo gosto de imaginar o que poderia ter acontecido… Como se não bastasse a invasão de Iapetos que deixou meu companheiro em péssimo estado por umas boas semanas, ainda teríamos de lidar com a intervenção do Santuário em minha "missão confidencial". Por sorte – se é que isso pode ser chamado de "sorte" – foi Aiolia, que acatou aos meus pedidos desesperados e à promessa de meu amante. Assim, pude gastar o tempo necessário para cuidar de Mu e nossos encontros continuam garantidos por enquanto.

Apresso o passo. Preciso vê-lo, ter certeza de que nada mais aconteceu durante a minha ausência. Ele prometeu que ficaria bem e eu confiei em sua palavra. Ainda assim, a preocupação não me abandona, de modo que preciso me certificar de sua saúde com meus próprios olhos. Agradeço aos céus por terem liberado minha "dispensa" sem muitos empecílios, mesmo que eu tenha estado aqui em Jamiel há menos de um mês e por um tempo significativo. O Santuário vê minha "missão" como essencial e eu, como bom soldado, "a cumpro" sem questionar.

Surpreendi-me quando fui chamado pelo Grande Mestre para aquela reunião privada há aproximadamente dois anos. A notificação que recebi deixou-me ainda mais ansioso. "Assunto: Mu de Áries. Caráter: Emergencial/Confidencial". Eu estava bastante confuso devido aos acontecimentos recentes no Santuário e a ausência de Mu, fazia com que eu me sentisse totalmente perdido. Mais do que depressa, rumei ao encontro de meu superior.

Fui recebido sem muita cerimônia e o Grande Mestre falou-me com sobriedade embora mantivesse um tom assustadoramente paternal. "Esses são tempos difíceis, Aldebaran de Touro. Devemos agir com cautela", disse, para em seguida elencar a fatídica série de acontecimentos que se iniciava com o atentado ao bebê Athena e terminava com a partida de Mu "que muito se assemelhou a uma fuga". Eu havia notado que meu melhor amigo estivera nervoso desde o início desses tumultos, mas não esperava uma atitude tão drástica.

"Aldebaran de Touro, creio que é doloroso para você ouvir isso, mas se Mu de Áries continuar a agir de modo suspeito, o Santuário terá de agir". As palavras me deixaram assombrado. "Agir" era um eufemismo. Naquele momento, não consegui pensar em outra coisa que não fosse a segurança de Mu. Ainda não éramos namorados à época, mas eu já tinha certeza de que o amava. Precisei usar todo o meu autocontrole para não avançar contra o Grande Mestre após o mesmo ameaçar a vida da única pessoa que eu realmente confiava.

"Contudo, Áries não é um desertor. Mesmo partindo de forma tão repentina, explicou-me tudo em uma carta". Nesse momento, encarei o rosto mascarado quase não conseguindo disfarçar minha ansiedade. Então, havia uma carta? Se esta explicava a situação de Mu, porque era mantida em segredo? O Grande Mestre então retirou de sua gaveta uma pequena folha de papel e entregou-me. "Você era o Cavaleiro mais próximo de Áries. Por favor, leia".

Mantive a calma, embora minha vontade fosse a de arrancar a carta de sua mão. Reconhecer a caligrafia de Mu sobre o papel me encheu de alegria e tive de morder os lábios para conter um sorriso. O texto era formal e curto, direto no recado: ele havia se retirado para Jamiel, seu antigo local de treinamento, para aprimorar suas habilidades no conserto de armaduras e estudar as tradições de seu povo, os lemurianos. A ideia me pareceu absurda, mas eu me senti aliviado por saber que ele estava bem, ou que pelo menos parecia estar.

"É realmente reconfortante quando recebemos notícias de um amigo querido, não é?" Não esbocei reação. Naquela época, os boatos sobre as mudanças de humor e a conduta questionável do Grande Mestre sobre determinados assuntos já começavam a circular pelo Santuário, e eu temia pela segurança de Mu. Um sorriso, uma expressão facial, um gesto… algo me dizia que qualquer ação que eu fizesse poderia colocá-lo em perigo.

"Aldebaran de Touro, o Santuário precisa de você. Talvez esta não seja uma missão agradável, mas é seu dever como Cavaleiro Dourado. Essa missão é confidencial, então, reporte única e exclusivamente a mim". O Grande Mestre então informou-me o trabalho: a partir daquele dia, eu deveria utilizar minhas licenças prolongadas – folgas mensais de três a cinco dias – para viajar à Jamiel e espionar Mu, devendo relatar qualquer tipo de comportamento considerado perigoso ou suspeito, além de servir como elo entre o Santuário e o único ferreiro de Armaduras ainda vivo. Segundo ele, eu estava em uma posição privilegiada, uma vez que era o amigo mais próximo de Mu e não levantaria suspeitas. "Sei que é difícil sacrificar os dias de descanso, mas sacrifícios são necessários pelo bem de Athena".

Ora, mas que se danassem os dias de descanso! Aquele homem estava usando o nome de Athena para brincar com a minha vida e com a vida da pessoa que eu amo! Estava usando nossa amizade para um joguinho político egoísta e… não pude deixar de me lembrar de Shura e Aiolos. Porém, eu não podia fazer nada. Por mais que meu sangue fervesse, por mais que eu sentisse vontade de avançar contra o Grande Mestre, eu me contive. Se eu me exaltasse, com certeza seria castigado, e um Cavaleiro qualquer poderia ser enviado para trazer Mu à força para o Santuário. Ou coisa pior…

Além do mais, eu precisava saber se aquilo era verdade, se Mu estava realmente bem. E foi apenas nisso que pensei enquanto voava para Katmandu. Do aeroporto, um jipe militar me conduziu à vila que ficava aos pés da montanha de Jamiel. Quanto mais eu me aproximava de meu destino, mais o meu medo crescia: eu precisava ver Mu. Ao mesmo tempo em que temia que a situação fugisse de meu controle: o papel de espião não me agradava nem um pouco e o Santuário poderia "agir" quando bem entendesse.

Por mais que eu estivesse ansioso, havia sido alertado sobre os perigos da montanha, ainda mais se tratando de um lugar considerado místico como Jamiel. Além do terreno traiçoeiro e do ar rarefeito, o próprio Mu havia me dito que o caminho até sua Torre era guardado por um exército de mortos-vivos, soldados que haviam perdido a vida tentando chegar à Torre em que ele havia vivido quando aprendiz. Ainda me lembro perfeitamente quando fui surpreendido por essas seres nessa primeira travessia. Por mais que eu lutasse, os esqueletos nunca cessavam de vir. Não era uma luta complicada, mas eu sentia pena daquelas pobres almas atormentadas, o que me impedia de avançar com rapidez.

E então, eu senti aquele cosmo queimando, aquele cosmo que eu conhecia tão bem…

"Muralha de Cristal!"

Mal pude acreditar em meus sentidos: Mu havia se teleportado e estava ao meu lado, usando seu escudo para nos proteger, mandando os esqueletos pelos ares. "Venha!", disse, tomando minha mão e correndo pelo espaço que havia aberto. Eu apenas o acompanhava sem pensar em mais nada: então, Mu estava ali, e estava bem! Não me dei conta por quanto tempo corremos, mas quando estávamos em segurança, diante da Torre de Jamiel, ambos arfávamos e o suor escorria por nossas faces.

Quando eu finalmente me recuperei e me preparava para dizer algo, Mu praticamente pulou em meu pescoço, abraçando-me com força. Ele me envolvia com carinho, parecendo temer que aquele encontro não passasse de um sonho. Eu sentia o mesmo e por isso o abracei de volta, com a toda a minha força. "Então é mesmo verdade! Você veio", disse-me com uma voz embargada pelo choro, erguendo o rosto para olhar em meus olhos. Não conseguindo segurar as lágrimas, eu apenas sorri e o abracei com ainda mais força. Naquele exato momento, pude confirmar aquilo que meu coração já sabia: aquele homem não era um traidor.

Ele mal cabia em si de tanta alegria e me tocava como se tivesse medo que eu fosse desaparecer a qualquer instante. Finalmente, quando recobrei minha consciência, tomei-lhe gentilmente as mãos e as beijei numa demonstração de carinho surpreendeu até a mim. "Não se preocupe. Eu estou aqui". Mu também pareceu confuso com aquele gesto, mas não me reprimiu em nenhum momento. Na verdade, olhou-me com ainda mais ternura. "Eu senti saudades de você. É assim que se fala, não é? Na sua língua…" E eu balancei a cabeça afirmativamente, puxando-o para mim.

Mu não havia mudado em nada. Talvez estivesse um pouco carente devido ao isolamento, mas continuava agindo como o meu querido amigo. Me recebeu em sua Torre e tratou-me com a mesma amabilidade com que me recebia na Casa Zodiacal de Áries. Estava realmente feliz, embora isso não o fizesse cego diante de meu nervosismo. "Alde, o que está te incomodando?", perguntou-me, enquanto me servia uma xícara de chá.

Eu não podia mentir para ele. Mesmo que tentasse, ele descobriria. Então, pedi que me ouvisse atentamente, pois iria lhe dizer toda a verdade, ainda que nos colocasse em risco. E como bom ouvinte, ele agiu dessa forma. Quando terminei de lhe contar tudo, Mu se levantou e foi até a parede mais próxima, desferindo alguns socos contra a mesma, bufando de raiva. "Cretinos! Quem eles pensam que são? Querem fazer conosco o mesmo que fizeram a Shura e Aiolos?" Eu nunca havia visto Mu tão irritado, de modo que me levantei e fui até ele, virando-o de frente para mim, segurando-o pelos ombros. "Eu não vou permitir que te façam mal".

Embora ele não duvidasse da minha coragem, vi em seus olhos que também temia por minha segurança. "Não posso permitir que você me proteja. Vai se colocar em risco por minha causa e eu não aceitarei isso! Droga, eu também sou um Cavaleiro de Ouro!" Ele estava tão furioso quanto eu e ali, longe de todos, podia extravasar por nós dois. Todavia, romper as relações com o Santuário seria ainda pior para Mu. "Nós já estamos em risco", eu comecei a lhe explicar, pausadamente, "O que eles querem é apenas que eu te monitore e atue mantendo a ligação entre o Santuário e o ferreiro que está aprimorando suas técnicas. Enquanto eu disser que você não apresenta riscos e você continuar consertando as Armaduras que eu trouxer, tudo ficará bem".

"O que está dizendo? Está planejando em escrever mentiras nos seus relatórios, Aldebaran de Touro?" Fazia um bom tempo que Mu não me chamava pelo nome oficial completo e, desde que havíamos nos tornado amigos, só costumava fazer isso apenas quando estava irritado comigo. Tentando contornar a situação, ri confiante e então me afastei, cruzando os braços. "Bom, você está planejando explodir o Santuário à distância? Está tramando uma conspiração contra o Grande Mestre?" "Ora, mas é claro que não!" "Então não escreverei nenhuma mentira!"

Ele me olhou perplexo. Por um momento, achei que fosse me mandar para longe com algum de seus ataques. No entanto, ele sorriu e balançou a cabeça negativamente. "A sua sorte é que estou muito feliz em te ver ou estaria te dando uns bons socos agora. Como é que você pode encarar tudo isso com tamanha facilidade?" "Você sabe que sou assim. Já deveria ter se acostumado", respondi, enquanto tomava-lhe novamente as mãos, tentando conduzi-lo de volta à mesa, "venha, nosso chá está esfriando".

Porém, ele desvincilhou-se de meus toques de modo abrupto, lançando-me um olhar carregado de preocupação. "Pelos deuses, Alde! Você pode parar de agir como se isso fosse algum tipo de brincadeira?! Acha que vou me perdoar se algo acontecer a você?!" "E quem disse que eu estou levando isso na brincadeira?! Acha que eu conseguiria viver em paz se eles te fizessem algo?!", eu bradei, furiosamente. Mas o pior de tudo foi que dei um tremendo soco na parede da cozinha que fez toda a Torre tremer. Mu se encolheu assustado, já que nunca havia me visto agir daquela forma.

Aquela cena me cortou o coração e eu compreendi que havia passado dos limites. O encarava totalmente perdido, apenas querendo consertar o estrago. Suspirei arrependido e encostei minha testa à parede, fechando os olhos. Mu continuava imóvel e calado. "Me desculpe. Não era o tipo de reencontro que eu planejava", disse, sentindo as lágrimas rolarem pelo meu rosto. Naquele momento, temi que a única pessoa que eu realmente me importava, a pessoa que eu amava, fosse me expulsar de sua vida. Não consegui encará-lo e apenas esperei pelo pior.

E então, eu senti seu corpo junto ao meu novamente, a mão levemente áspera pelo trabalho na forja tocando o meu rosto, limpando as lágrimas. "Não há o que se desculpar. Meus inimigos é que deveriam pensar duas vezes antes de agir sendo que eu tenho um defensor tão determinado", disse, segurando a minha mão, a mesma mão que havia socado furiosamente a parede da Torre, e a beijou carinhosamente. "E os seus que também se cuidem! Pois eu não vou deixar que te façam mal, Alde".

Eu abracei-o com toda a força, acolhendo-o junto ao seu peito. Pensei que ele fosse protestar, porém, correspondeu-me sem nada dizer. Ficamos ali juntos, abraçados um ao outro, nos olhando em silêncio. Nossos rostos estavam bastante próximos – mais próximos do que nunca eu poderia dizer – e eu não conseguia deixar de encará-lo, de analisar cada centímetro daquela face tão bela. Nossas respirações se misturavam com facilidade… nem mesmo percebi quando fechei os olhos e levei meus lábios em encontro aos dele.

E o beijei lentamente.

Provei sua boca num misto de ansiedade e receio de que ele fosse me repelir. Era um beijo desajeitado, mas carinhoso. Não ousei me aprofundar muito nessa primeira incursão, embora a maciez e a doçura de seus lábios fossem altamente convidativas. Agia por impulso, já não podendo segurar mais aquilo que estava há tanto tempo guardado dentro de mim. Quando a consciência falou mais alto, eu me afastei de modo um tanto abrupto que surpreendeu meu companheiro.

Mu me encarava com aqueles olhos brilhantes, como se não acreditasse no que estava acontecendo. Antes mesmo que eu pudesse me desculpar, ele esticou-se na ponta dos pés e também me beijou. Foi o suficiente para que eu deixasse o Santuário, minha missão e tudo o mais de lado. Tomei-o no colo e fomos para a sala onde poderíamos ficar mais à vontade. Enquanto o carregava, ele disse baixinho ao meu ouvido "Eu sei que deveríamos conversar de coisas mais sérias agora mas… mas eu te amo tanto… esperei tanto por isso…". Selei seus lábios com os meus e então disse, talvez com o mais belo sorriso que eu já tenha dado um dia. "A única coisa que importa agora é que eu te amo, Mu. Teremos muito tempo para conversar sobre os outros depois".

Passamos o resto daquele dia nos beijando, trocando carícias e promessas, relembrando histórias, fazendo perguntas e todas essas coisas que há muito tempo esperávamos poder fazer um com o outro. Mal nos contentávamos de tanta alegria. Para mim, nada mais importava: tendo Mu em meus braços, sentia que poderia sobreviver até mesmo à mais terrível das catástrofes.

E claro, fizemos amor. Se alguém pudesse ver as minhas lembranças, talvez julgasse que foi uma primeira vez monótona e atrapalhada de adolescentes, mas para nós, foi especial. Apesar do nervosismo, há muito aguardávamos por aquele momento – a intensidade do carinho era maior do que qualquer outro sentimento. Exploramos os corpos um do outro, ávidos em conhecer cada detalhe. Não cessamos de trocar juras de amor enquanto nossas bocas se encontravam ou passeavam sobre nossas peles suadas. Os gemidos se assemelhavam a canções de prazer que tomavam a sala.

Nos tornamos um só pela primeira de muitas vezes. Eu temia que acabasse por machucá-lo, mas Mu entregou-se a mim sem medo, recebendo-me sem barreiras. Eu correspondi a esse sentimento com todo o meu ser: amei-o intensamente. E de novo, e de novo, e de novo… Perdemos a noção do tempo. Também me entreguei a ele. Trocamos de papel, sem qualquer tipo de preconceito. Tudo aquilo era novo para nós. O sexo não passava de um conjunto de imprudências que nos faziam rir envergonhados, mas que também nos arrebatava como a corrente de um rio. Não tínhamos pressas – seguíamos com calma, respeitando nossos tempos, fazendo pausas quando necessário. Quando a lua ia alta no céu, adormecemos nos braços um do outro, exaustos e felizes.

Só conseguimos conversar sobre os assuntos "realmente sérios" no dia seguinte, embora continuássemos na cama, abraçados. Ambos concordávamos que havia algo errado em Atenas, embora nossas suspeitas não passassem do nível da especulação. Levei quase o dia inteiro para convencê-lo a entrar no jogo de aparências que nos mantem unidos até hoje: continuaria a visitá-lo como se estivesse cumprindo minha missão junto ao Santuário e ele continuaria a consertar as armaduras que eu trouxesse como se não soubesse de nada. No mais, aproveitaríamos o tempo livre juntos, como um casal de namorados realmente merece.

Tínhamos plena consciência de que não seria a situação mais confortável do mundo, contudo, era a única forma de amenizar o nosso descontentamento com a realidade, bem como, nossa solidão. "Há uma música brasileira que eu gosto muito cujos versos dizem algo mais ou menos assim 'é melhor se sofrer junto que ser feliz sozinho'. Nossas mãos estão atadas Mu. Estando eu longe ou perto, a situação não vai mudar, então, porque não aproveitamos um pouco as brechas do sistema a nosso favor?" Ele suspirou, finalmente reconhecendo que não ia fazer com que esse Touro teimoso mudasse de ideia. "Você é mesmo impossível, não é? Mas eu adoro isso em você".

Jamiel se tornou o nosso refúgio, um local acima de toda a confusão instaurada no mundo lá de baixo. Desde então, minha vida tem se constituído de duas coisas. A primeira são as esperas: a espera pelas dispensas mensais; a espera no avião, no longo caminho até Katmandu; espera no veículo oficial que me traz até a aldeia aos pés da montanha; a espera para cumprir logo minha travessia chegar até onde ele está. A outra coisa são os nossos dias juntos, quando posso despir-me de minha autoridade e ser simplesmente o namorado de Mu. Creio que é apenas durante a minha "missão" que eu realmente vivo. O restante, é apenas a expectativa de poder viver – período em que nada mais tem sentido.

Ao mesmo tempo que minha peregrinação até Jamiel é marcada pela alegria, a tristeza também se faz presente: o tempo é curto e precisamos aproveitá-lo da melhor maneira possível, pois logo sei que teremos de nos despedir novamente. Por mais que estejamos habituados a isso, o processo nunca se tornou menos doloroso. Na verdade, parece que é cada vez pior. A minha vontade era de resolver tudo, reverter o quadro e ter Mu novamente ao meu lado. Contudo, Atenas está envolta em trevas e parece não haver luz no fim do túnel.

Então, nada mais adequado que eu escale o pico mais alto do mundo em busca do sol. Não é uma tarefa fácil, mas sou um taurino nato: teimoso, cabeça dura e não desisto até conseguir o que quero. Já estou próximo do pátio da Torre, a poucos metros de nosso paraíso particular. Nesse momento, deixo o mundo terreno para trás. Já me sinto perto do céu e meu belo anjo lemuriano logo virá me receber.


	2. Ato II – Um lugar só nosso

Chapter 2: Ato II – Um lugar só nosso

I walked across an empty land  
I knew the pathway like the back of my hand  
I felt the earth beneath my feet  
Sat by the river and it made me complete

Oh! Simple thing where have you gone?  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on  
So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin

I came across a fallen tree  
I felt the branches of it looking at me  
Is this the place, we used to love?  
Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?

Oh! Simple thing where have you gone  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on  
So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin

And If you have a minute why don't we go  
Talking about that somewhere only we know?  
This could be the end of everything  
So why don't we go Somewhere only we know?

Oh! Simple thing where have you gone  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on  
So tell me when you gonna let me in  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin

And If you have a minute why don't we go  
Talking about that somewhere only we know?  
This could be the end of everything  
So why don't we go  
So why don't we go

This could be the end of everything  
So why don't we go  
Somewhere only we know?

Eu atravessei uma terra desabitada  
Eu conhecia o caminho como a palma da minha mão  
Eu senti a terra sob os meus pés  
Sentei à beira do rio e isso me fez sentir completo

Oh! Coisa simples para onde você foi?  
Eu estou ficando velho e preciso de algo em que eu possa confiar  
Então me diga quando você vai me deixar entrar  
Eu estou cansado e preciso de um lugar para começar

Eu passei por uma árvore caída  
Eu senti que seus galhos olhavam para mim  
É este o lugar que nós amávamos?  
É esse o lugar com o qual eu tenho sonhado?

Oh! Coisa simples para onde você foi?  
Eu estou ficando velho e preciso de algo em que eu possa confiar  
Então me diga quando você vai me deixar entrar  
Eu estou cansado e preciso de um lugar para começar

E se você tiver um minuto por que nós não vamos  
Conversar em um lugar que apenas nós conhecemos?  
Esse pode ser o fim de tudo  
Então por que nós não vamos para um lugar que apenas nos conhecemos?

Oh! Coisa simples para onde você foi?  
Eu estou ficando velho e preciso de algo em que eu possa confiar  
Então me diga quando você vai me deixar entrar  
Eu estou cansado e preciso de um lugar para começar

E se você tiver um minuto por que nós não vamos  
Conversar em um lugar que apenas nós conhecemos?  
Esse pode ser o fim de tudo  
Então por que nós não vamos para um lugar que apenas nos conhecemos?

Esse pode ser o fim de tudo  
Então por que nós não vamos  
Para um lugar que apenas nos conhecemos?

Assistir o pôr-do-sol deitado no colo de Mu é uma bela maneira de terminar esse segundo dia de visita. A primavera é a melhor época do ano para se aproveitar Jamiel. Há porções de vegetação em meio à paisagem árida onde as flores nascem e as árvores dão frutos. Chamamos essas pequenas faixas verdes de oásis e passeamos por elas sempre que venho aqui. Esta é nossa favorita: estamos à frente de um lago onde tomamos banho nos dias de calor e podemos descansar protegidos do sol pela sombra das cerejeiras em flor.

Um aroma delicioso invade-me as narinas e o frescor do local é bastante agradável. Porém, o melhor de tudo, é que Mu me acaricia os meus cabelos calmamente, brincando com os fios dourados. Disse que está se acostumando com a nova cor, mas que preferia a original por combinar melhor comigo. Ainda assim, disse que fico bonito de ambos os jeitos. Esse bom humor é um ótimo sinal – vejo que ele já está totalmente recuperado do ataque que quase lhe custou a vida.

Jamiel é um lugar sagrado para os lemurianos. Mu disse-me certa vez que, durante seu treinamento, não recebia qualquer visita e vivia em isolamento quase que absoluto junto de seu Mestre na mesma Torre que habita hoje. Desse modo, desenvolveu uma personalidade bastante reservada e até mesmo retraída, sendo que até hoje não gosta de receber visitas, com exceção de mim, é claro. Foi um tremendo choque para ele quando cheguei acompanhado de Aiolia e Lithos em minha viagem anterior. Pior ainda foi vê-lo lutar contra Iapetus, o invasor traiçoeiro, sem poder fazer nada para ajudá-lo.

Foi o próprio Mu quem ordenou que nenhum de nós intervisse no combate. Disse que Jamiel era sua casa e que era sua obrigação defendê-la. Acho que nunca passei por uma angústia tão grande em minha vida quanto a de vê-lo lutar sem poder intervir – apesar de que ele não me perdoaria: é um Cavaleiro de Ouro como eu e, embora não admita, também tem seu orgulho de soldado. Mesmo com o combate interrompido, os resultados foram catástroficos. Para me deixar ainda mais nervoso, Mu se negou a descansar antes de reparar a Armadura de Leão, utilizando-se do sangue que escorria de seus próprios ferimentos nesse ritual. O resultado não poderia ser outro: depois de todo o trabalho, desmaiou em meus braços.

Eu tinha ordens para partir junto com Aiolia e Lithos, mas não podia abandonar Mu em péssimo estado. Transportá-lo por uma distância tão longa até um hospital era muito arriscado e podia apenas piorar a situação. Pedi que eles voltassem à vila para buscar remédios, ataduras, gaze, linha de sutura, soro e tudo o mais que fosse necessário para o tratamento. Enquanto isso, procurei ajeitar o local para acomodar meu amado.

Até hoje me pergunto se Aiolia agiu por gratidão pelo fato de Mu ter-lhe consertado a Armadura de Leão ou porque eu estava visivelmente abalado e negar-me ajuda naquele momento poderia ter consequências terríveis. Não descarto que ele estivesse preocupado com o estado de saúde de meu companheiro: há um coração bondoso escondido sob aquela crosta de instatisfação e orgulho. Deve ser por isso que ele fez a promessa a Mu sem muita relutância – afinal, já estava muito envolvido em assuntos que não lhe diziam respeito.

Seguiram-se dias de interminável agonia. Eu me revezava entre os papéis de enfermeiro, cozinheiro, pedreiro e tudo mais o que fosse necessário, mantendo uma rotina rígida para atendê-lo. Acordava cedo para reconstruir as partes danificadas da Torre, voltando apenas quando Mu estava acordando para lhe dar o café da manhã e os remédios matinais. Deixava-o repousando e voltava ao meu trabalho. Fazia uma breve pausa para preparar-lhe o almoço – eu mal tinha tempo para pensar em comer – e retomava os serviços braçais até o cair da noite, quando eu fazia a janta, banhava meu companheiro, dava-lhe as últimas doses diárias de medicamentos e dormia abraçado a ele para protegê-lo do frio.

O medo que tive de perdê-lo é uma sensação indescritível que não desejo nem mesmo ao meu pior inimigo. Por ser um Cavaleiro de Ouro, a recuperação de Mu pode até mesmo ser considerada rápida, mas isso não fez o processo menos complicado. Tive de ajudá-lo a andar quando finalmente pôde ficar em pé e ele frequentemente desmaiava quando teimava em usar seus poderes psíquicos para me ajudar em algumas tarefas. Prolonguei minha estadia ao máximo, tempo suficiente para reconstruir a Torre e ter certeza de que ele estava totalmente recuperado.

Minha vinda aqui essa semana finalmente me tranquilizou. Agora tenho a certeza de que Mu está bem e posso dizer isso não somente por seu bom humor, mas também por seu apetite sexual. Durante a sua recuperação, não pudemos dar qualquer tipo de prazer um ao outro por mais que nossos corpos pedissem – afinal, somos homens jovens e nosso desejo aflora mesmo nas situações mais adversas. Devido à situação caótica no Santuário, tive de partir às pressas, sobrando pouco tempo para fazermos amor após o físico dele estar novamente apto para isso.

Ele me cobrou dessa necessidade assim que cheguei a Jamiel. Me surpreendi ao vê-lo me aguardando no pátio, e me surpreendi ainda mais quando correu em minha direção e tomou-me a boca antes mesmo que eu pudesse cumprimentá-lo. Suas mãos ávidas procuravam soltar minha mochila e se livrar de minhas roupas com rapidez, enquanto a boca faminta já deslisava pelo meu pescoço. "Alde, eu preciso de você…" Desisti de tentar compreender o que estava acontecendo e me deixei levar, pois eu também precisava dele. Ah, e como precisava!

Fizemos amor ali mesmo, ao ar livre, matando a saudade que sentíamos um do outro. O desejo nos incendiava – também pudera!, estávamos há quase dois meses sem sexo e nenhuma masturbação solitária se compara ao que fazemos juntos – e não nos importávamos com mais nada. Quando finalmente nos saciamos as primeiras estrelas já despontavam no céu. "Então… como você está?", Mu perguntou-me com uma expressão adorável no rosto, como uma criança que se deu conta que fez uma travessura e tenta consertá-la com um gesto de carinho. Eu gargalhei de alegria e o puxei para mais perto de mim.

"Não poderia estar melhor! E você?" Ele me abraçou pelo pescoço e acomodou-se em meu colo, enquanto olhava-me fixamente. "Maravilhosamente bem! Quantos dias você vai poder ficar?" "Tirou a sorte grande. Consegui cinco dias dessa vez". Um belo sorriso brotou em sua boca e ele me beijou novamente. Ficamos ali até a noite tomar conta do céu, conversando, contando as novidades e namorando. Finalmente, nos levantamos e caminhamos em direção à Torre, lado a lado, com meu braço em torno de seus ombros.

"Você já imaginou se essas rochas pudessem falar? Com certeza estariam abismadas, comentando o que fizemos hoje". Não pude deixar de rir daquele comentário divertido. Mu estava realmente feliz e com um senso de humor delicioso. "Elas provavelmente ficariam com inveja", emendei, arrancando-lhe uma gargalhada. "Pode ser. Afinal, nenhuma delas tem um namorado tão bonito quando o meu", disse o meu querido lemuriano, aconchegando-se mais junto ao meu corpo.

"Ah, espere! Por que estamos andando? Digo, você se importaria se eu nos teleportásse para dentro da Torre?", ele me perguntou com a ansiedade do amante que não quer perder tempo – e eu concordei que já havíamos perdido tempo demais. Num piscar de olhos, estávamos dentro da sala onde fica o pequeno ofurô, no subterrâneo da Torrel. Mu já havia deixado tudo preparado e apenas precisou usar seus poderes para acender as velas aromáticas rapidamente. "Você está ficando exibido. O que aconteceu com aquele cara que me dizia que os dons lemurianos só deveriam ser usados na frente de batalha?", o provoquei, rindo.

"Devo ter pego gosto pela coisa. Afinal, sempre havia um taurino teimoso dizendo que eu deveria treinar e, bom… se eu precisar te teleportar novamente até Athenas, preciso estar preparado", a última parte da frase saiu permeada por uma boa dose de preocupação, afinal, Mu havia utilizado seus poderes para me levar a Grécia enquanto um cosmo hostil encobria o Santuário. Temia não conseguir levar-me com segurança até lá, embora eu sempre tenha confiado em seu poder. Ao final, ele me correspondeu à altura e tudo ocorreu bem. "Mas não se preocupe com isso agora, vamos aproveitar!", ele disse um tanto malicioso e empurrou-me gentilmente para a água, que se espalhou por todo o local com a minha queda.

"Ora, empurrando um gigante como eu desse modo vai acabar com a água!", eu disse rindo. Mu não se fez de rogado: acomodou-se por cima de mim e me beijou novamente… uma, duas, várias vezes. "A água é o de menos. Desde que você não acabe, estarei feliz!". Sim senhor, ele está com um senso de humor maravilhoso e eu adoro isso!

\- No que você está pensando?

A doce voz de Mu desperta-me de minhas lembranças. Volto os olhos em direção ao seu rosto, admirando sua expressão de curiosidade.

\- Você vai achar que estou dizendo isso só para te agradar, mas estava pensando em nós dois.

Ele riu, tomando minha mão direita e depositando um beijo nas costas da mesma.

\- Tudo o que você diz me agrada, Alde. Mesmo quando não diz respeito a nós dois.

\- E você? No que está pensando? – pergunto, apoiando-me nos cotovelos para poder me sentar ao seu lado.

Ele solta um "hum", aquele mesmo "hum" que solta quando está pensativo pois algo lhe incomoda. Seus olhos passeiam pelo local, analisando-o pacientemente, contemplando todos os detalhes. Finalmente, algo parece deter sua atenção.

\- Você se lembra daquela rocha?

\- Claro – respondi sorrindo e logo direcionei meu olhar em direção ao objeto em questão.

Mu e eu fomos criados desde jovens para uma missão dura que sempre exigiu sacrifícios e já enfrentamos coisas que deixariam os exércitos mais preparados do mundo petrificados de medo. No entanto, se nos despojassem de nossas autoridades, veriam que não passamos de adolescentes comuns que sabem muito pouco da vida. Somos como qualquer casal de namorados: gostamos de conversar, passar o dia juntos, fazer juras, trocar carícias, fazer amor até cansar… a diferença é que tudo isso vem acompanhando de poderes psíquicos e demonstrações de sobrehumanas de força.

Certa vez, em um de nossos primeiros passeios por esse mesmo oásis, eu contei a Mu que os casais de namorados em meu país têm a tradição de marcar as iniciais de seus nomes em troncos de árvores na intenção de eternizar o romance. "Ora, mas que coisa cruel! As árvores também são seres vivos e merecem respeito!", exclamou indignado o meu companheiro. "Tem razão. Eu também não concordo com essa prática, por mais romântica que pareça. Não leve a mal, disse apenas por causa do momento". Ao final, acrescentou "se a intenção do casal é fazer com que o relacionamento entre para a história, marcar as iniciais em pedra seria muito mais adequado".

Embora Mu relute em admitir, é um romântico incorrigível assim como eu. Por isso mesmo, ao fim daquela frase, eu o tomei pela mão e o levei até diante daquela mesma rocha que encaramos agora. Ele me olhava, curioso como uma criança, enquanto eu ajoelhava diante do corpo negro, levemente coberto de musgo. Tateei o chão procurando por uma pedrinha em forma de cunha. Quando a encontrei, voltei a encarar meu parceiro, sorrindo. "Se era por falta de pedra, problema resolvido", eu anunciei, antes de talhar um A naquele elemento da natureza convertido em documento histórico.

O rosto de Mu se iluminou quando eu lhe entreguei aquela talha improvisava e rapidamente esculpiu um M ao lado de minha inicial. Em seguida, antes que ele soltasse a cunha, eu segurei sua mão e a guiei enquanto desenhávamos um coração em torno das letras. Se alguém pudesse ler minha mente agora com certeza acharia tudo isso demasiado piegas, mas eu não me importo: a felicidade estampada no rosto de meu parceiro enquanto fazíamos essa declaração era algo que não tinha preço.

\- Eu quero te pedir perdão – ele disse com a voz resignada, pegando-me de surpresa.

\- Há algo errado, Mu?

\- Você sempre fez muito por mim, Alde e eu nunca consegui corresponder a altura. Em nossa última visita, você cuidou de mim com todo o carinho mesmo depois de eu ter sido insensível contigo.

\- Insensível? Você se refere a quando me teleportou para longe da batalha com Iapetos junto de Aiolia e Lithos?

\- Isso também. Mas antes, eu fiz algo bem pior, Alde. Fui grosseiro com você.

\- Desculpe, Mu, mas eu não estou entendendo. Se você está se referindo à frieza com que me recebeu quando eu apareci acompanhado, eu entendo. Isso não estava no roteiro e não houve tempo de eu te avisar a respeito.

\- Alde, você se lembra do que eu disse a Iapetos quando ele nos atacou?

\- Bom, você disse que ia lutar porque Jamiel era a sua casa e ele a estava invadindo.

\- Exatamente. Pode me perdoar por isso?

Calo-me. Não entendo onde ele quer chegar com essa conversa. Mu está ansioso pela minha resposta e parece ter algo terrível entalado no coração. Não gosto de vê-lo assim, mas realmente não compreendo o que está acontecendo.

\- Ora Mu! O que há de errado nisso? Jamiel não é a sua casa? Você vive aqui desde que se entende por gente, foi treinado nesse local que tem uma conexão profunda com o seu povo. É um lugar que faz parte da sua história e é natural que você queira defendê-lo.

Embora tenha tentado acalmá-lo, minha frase parece que teve o efeito contrário. Seus olhos começam a marejar e ele abaixa a cabeça, entristecido.

\- Mu, me perdoe, mas o que está acontecendo? – digo num tom desesperado, enquanto acaricio seu rosto, enxugando uma lágrima que escorre. Aos poucos, ele retoma a compostura e então, fala comigo calmamente.

\- Tudo o que você disse é verdade. Passei parte significativa da minha vida aqui. Fiz meu treinamento, aprendi sobre a história e as tradições do continente perdido, recebi minha Armadura nesse mesmo local que voltou a me acolher quando praticamente fugi o Santuário. Eu teria todos os motivos do mundo para chamá-lo de "minha casa".

Os olhos verdes e molhados brilham. Afago-lhe os cabelos, ouvindo atentamente o que ele tem a me dizer.

\- Contudo, por mais que Jamiel esteja presente em momentos importantes da minha vida, eu não me sinto em casa. Antes de ir para Atenas era mais fácil, eu acho, pois apesar de viver aqui com meu Mestre, éramos dois solitários. Logo, eu pensava que era natural usar de minha solidão para criar uma conexão mais forte com esse lugar. Desde que conheci você, tudo é diferente.

\- Diferente?

\- Sim. No Santuário, você se tornou a pessoa mais importante para mim, alguém que eu aprendi a confiar, a querer bem e, eventualmente, a amar. Quando eu parti, a única coisa que conseguia pensar era se o veria novamente.

Ele sorri com leveza enquanto conclui a frase. O meu coração bate acelerado ao ver Mu abandonar suas reservas para se abrir comigo mais uma vez.

\- Eu nunca mais me senti em casa aqui. Nada mudou em Jamiel, mas eu mudei. A solidão começou a me afetar de tal maneira que não conseguia ver alegria em nada. Pensei até mesmo que fosse enlouquecer… E então, você veio e preencheu novamente o vazio do meu mundo. Na verdade, fez mais do que isso – você aceitou o meu amor e o correspondeu com toda a intensidade. Posso dizer que, desde então, eu me sinto verdadeiramente vivo e feliz.

\- Oh, Mu…

\- Por favor, deixe-me concluir – ele pede educadamente com certa seriedade no rosto, pousando o indicador direito sobre os meus lábios – Quando você chega, Jamiel se torna o lugar mais belo do mundo. Eu esqueço tudo aquilo que me aflige e me faz mal. Sinto-me extremamente bem. Entretanto, quando você vai embora, tudo aqui perde a graça. Não me reconheço em lugar nenhum.

Ele desvia os olhos dos meus, voltando a observar o cenário a nossa volta.

\- Perdi as contas de quantas vezes visitei esse oásis na sua ausência e nunca consegui achá-lo bonito. Por mais que as cerejeiras estivessem em flor e o lago com a mesma água transparente, eu só consigo admirá-lo ao seu lado, Aldebaran. E é assim com todo o resto. Passo o mês inteiro esperando por você, vagando sem rumo, da Torre aos arredores, dos arredores à vila, da vila de volta á Torre. Da mesma forma que você marcou sua inicial naquela rocha, você marcou tudo em Jamiel – esse lugar não faz sentido sem você. E claro, me marcou também…

Olhamos ambos para a pedra onde gravamos nosso amor para a história. Ele aperta gentilmente a minha mão antes de prosseguir.

\- Em todos os lugares eu vejo você, penso no que você faria ou diria se estivesse aqui. Temos uma árvore favorita onde descansamos à sombra, temos um local especial para admirar o pôr-do-sol juntos, as trilhas que percorremos, nosso amor cravado na pedra… e após a luta contra Iapeto, deu-me mais uma declaração de amor reconstruindo a Torre que agora, mais do que nunca, traz parte do seu coração nas estruturas. Foi um egoísmo mesquinho dizer "minha casa". Pior! Foi uma mentira! Enquanto você está fora, aqui é apenas o meu esconderijo. Quando você chega é que eu realmente me sinto em casa. Desde que você começou a me visitar, reconstruímos todo esse local juntos. A Torre se tornou nosso lar; os oásis, nossos espaços de lazer. Se hoje posso chamar Jamiel de "casa", é graças a você.

Essas palavras tão diretas, carregadas de carinho, me emocionam. Começo a chorar junto com ele. Ele conduz minha mão direita e a conduz até seu peito. O coração dele bate com força, apressado…

\- Quando Iapetos nos atacou, logicamente que eu pensei nas tradições, na história, enfim, na conexão que meu povo tinha com esse local. Contudo, o que me deu forças para lutar era o desejo de que ele não destruísse o nosso lar, o nosso refúgio. Se algo ainda mais grave tivesse acontecido aqui, o Santuário teria todos os motivos do mundo para intervir em Jamiel e perderíamos tudo aquilo que construímos juntos.

Ele faz uma breve pausa e então me olha nos olhos, com o rosto quase colado ao meu.

\- Mu de Áries nunca terá uma casa longe de Aldebaran de Touro. Por isso, eu quero te pedir perdão… por ter chamado de "meu" algo que sempre foi "nosso".

Não consigo dizer nada. Apenas balanço a cabeça afirmativamente enquanto as lágrimas escorrem pelo meu rosto. Puxo Mu para mim e o beijo sofregamente, ansioso por sentir seus lábios nos meus, seu corpo colado em meu corpo. Eu o beijo intensamente e ele me corresponde com todo o ardor. Às vezes acho que Mu exagera na dose de autodepreciação, pois está sempre dizendo que nunca faz o suficiente por nós. Eu discordo disso. Ele age na medida certa. E isso inclui chamar a atenção do Touro cabeça dura quando necessário.

\- Por favor, Mu, me perdoe por não ter prestado atenção aos seus sentimentos – murmuro em meio aos beijos, arrependido por acreditar que se tratava apenas de mais um exagero do meu amado. Para qualquer outra pessoal, realmente poderia ser um exagero, mas o conheço bem: esse é o tipo de coisa que ele costuma guardar para si, que o corrói por dentro e o deixa nervoso. Assim, sei exatamente a importância do desabafo para ele em um momento como esses.

Mu é uma pessoa maravilhosa. Não aceita ouvir que estou errado e tenta tomar para si um erro que é meu. Porém, não tardamos a nos entender em meio a beijos, lágrimas e palavras abafadas. É um processo doloroso que, apesar de conhecermos bem, parece sempre nos pegar de surpresa. A parte boa? Ele sempre acaba por fortalecer o nosso relacionamento. Quando nos damos conta, o sol já se pôs e a noite reina no céu.

\- Acho bom irmos – comento, beijando-o na testa – Prometi que ia fazer o jantar hoje, lembra?

\- Ora, não precisa se incomodar com isso, eu…

\- Não é incômodo algum. Apenas quero usar a cozinha da nossa casa para fazer um jantar delicioso para o meu namorado, que apesar de estar fazendo pose, adora a minha comida.

Ele sorri ao ouvir-me frisar as palavras "nossa casa". Abraça-me com firmeza e, num piscar de olhos, estamos de volta à Torre.


	3. Ato III – Um lugar ao lado dele

Ato III – Um lugar ao lado dele

When I'm lost in the rain  
In your eyes I know I'll find  
The light to light my way  
When I'm scared, losing ground  
When my world is going crazy  
You can turn it all around, yes

And when I'm down you're there, pushing me to the top  
You're always there giving me all you've got

For a shield, from the storm  
For a friend, for a love to keep me safe and warm  
I turn to you  
For the strength, to be strong  
For the will to carry on  
For everything you do  
For everything that's true  
I turn to you

When I lose the will to win  
I just reach for you and  
I can reach the sky again  
I can do anything  
'Cause your love is so amazing  
'Cause your love inspires me

And when I need a friend, you're always on my side  
Giving me faith, taking me through the night

For a shield, from the storm  
For a friend, for a love to keep me safe and warm  
I turn to you  
For the strength, to be strong  
For the will to carry on  
For everything you do  
I turn to you

For the arms to be my shelter through all the rain  
For truth that will never change, for someone to lean on  
But for a heart I can rely on through anything  
For the one who, I can run to, I turn to you

For a shield, from the storm  
For a friend, for a love to keep me safe and warm  
I turn to you  
For the strength, to be strong  
For the will to carry on  
For everything you do  
For everything that's true  
For everything you do  
For everything that's true  
I turn to you

Quando estou perdido na chuva  
Nos seus olhos, sei que encontrarei  
A luz para iluminar meu caminho  
Quando eu estou assustado, perdendo o chão  
Quando meu mundo enlouquece  
Você pode transformar tudo ao meu redor, sim

E quando eu caio, você está lá para me levantar  
Você sempre está lá, me dando tudo o que tem

Por um escudo contra a tempestade  
Por um amigo, por um amor que me mantenha seguro e aquecido  
Eu busco você  
Pela força, para ser forte  
Pela vontade de me fazer seguir adiante  
Por tudo o que você faz  
Por tudo o que é verdade  
Eu busco você

Quando eu perco a vontade de vencer  
É só eu te encontrar  
E eu posso alcançar o céu novamente  
Posso fazer qualquer coisa  
Porque o seu amor é tão incrível  
Porque seu amor me inspira

E quando eu preciso de um amigo, você sempre está ao meu lado  
Dando-me fé, me guiando através da noite

Por um escudo contra a tempestade  
Por um amigo, por um amor que me mantenha seguro e aquecido  
Eu busco você  
Pela força, para ser forte  
Pela vontade de me fazer seguir adiante  
Por tudo o que você faz  
Por tudo o que é verdade  
Eu busco você

Para os braços que são meu abrigo durante a chuva  
Pela verdade que nunca vai mudar, por alguém em quem me apoiar  
Mas pelo coração em que eu confio em todos os momentos  
Por aquele a quem eu posso correr, eu busco você

Por um escudo contra a tempestade  
Por um amigo, por um amor que me mantenha seguro e aquecido  
Eu busco você  
Pela força, para ser forte  
Pela vontade de me fazer seguir adiante  
Por tudo o que você faz  
Por tudo o que é verdade  
Por tudo o que você faz  
Por tudo o que é verdade  
Eu busco você

Já é madrugada e Mu não conseguiu dormir nem um pouco sequer. Não sei se posso considerar isso normal, mas é um comportamento que sempre se repete nas noites que antecedem a minha partida. Meu pobre Áries sofre por antecipação: sabe que ainda hoje, antes das seis da tarde, terei de me despedir dele. Se Aiolia e Lithos o vissem agora nem mesmo acreditariam que aquele Cavaleiro tão sério e compenetrado no campo de batalha sofra de tamanha ansiedade ao lidar com os assuntos do coração.

Nesse momento, está sentado em um banquinho de frente para a janela do quarto, admirando o céu estrelado. Com certeza pensa que estou dormindo e não quer me incomodar. Engana-se: também não consigo dormir direito. No máximo cochilei um pouco após termos feito amor pela última vez mas custei a pegar no sono. A ideia de partir não me agrada e eu pensei muito sobre o que Mu me disse a respeito de Jamiel. Realmente, é aqui que me sinto em casa.

Nesses quatro dias que passamos juntos, revisitamos quase todos os oásis próximos da Torre. Fizemos piqueniques, exploramos as trilhas, subimos nas árvores para colher frutas silvestres, voltamos ao oásis da pedra para nadar no lago e retirar o musgo que ameaçava encobrir o coração que entalhamos. Também ajudei Mu com suas atividades domésticas, auxiliando-o na fornalha, fazendo o jantar, lavando a louça, ajeitando uma coisinha ou outra que havia ficado para trás na reconstrução da Torre…

E claro, namoramos e fizemos amor sempre que nos deu vontade.

Contudo, pensei muito na situação de Mu e acredito que agora finalmente compreendo a angústia que estava em seu peito e a solidão que ele enfrenta diariamente. Não há primavera que resolva quando estamos tristes por dentro, quando nos falta algo tão importante quanto a própria vida. Tudo perde a graça. As lembranças são a única maneira de tentar amenizar a solidão, mas ao mesmo tempo em que trazem alegria e prazer, também trazem dor e o sentimento da falta.

Alegria, prazer, dor e falta. Quatro dos ingredientes que formam essa ambiguidade inexplicável chamada de saudade. A primeira vez que tentei explicar o significado dessa palavra pra Mu, ele ficou bastante confuso. Agora, ele não só a compreende como a sente queimando na alma. É a saudade quem lhe fará companhia quando eu partir amanhã. É a saudade que me manterá são quando eu voltar para Atenas.

Posso ter muitas obrigações no Santuário – o treinamento de recrutas, o serviço burocrático, missões, um Templo para proteger –, porém, nada disso faz sentido quando eu estou longe dele. Não que eu seja um desleixado: seria uma vergonha para a linhagem dos Cavaleiros de Touro se eu tratasse meu serviço de modo displicente! Tenho cumprido com meus deveres com a mesma tenacidade e esmero. Deveria ser o suficiente para que eu me sentisse orgulhoso, porém, não sinto nada. Cumpro minhas obrigações sem qualquer senso de dever, sem o prazer que sentia antigamente. Ajo por puro egoísmo, uma vez que minha eficiência, somada à minha submissão, é meu salvo-conduto para vir a Jamiel.

Touro é um signo regido pela terra, pé no chão. Mas eu juro que queria ter asas, para poder voar para cá, para junto de meu parceiro, abandonando aquele lamaçal em que afundo dia a dia. Não há razão ou argumento que justifique as ações do Santuário nos últimos tempos. Como pode uma instituição que deveria prezar pela paz agir com tanta violência e arbitrariedade? Dessa vez não tive coragem de dizer nada a Mu, mas sinto que estou na mira do Santuário. O Grande Mestre já deu a entender que está insatisfeito com meus relatórios – afinal de contas, não o pinto o ferreiro lemuriano como um conspirador fanático que precisa sofrer intervenção de Atenas – e creio que isso me acarretará problemas no futuro.

Na verdade, eles já deram o pontapé inicial. Meu companheiro ainda não digeriu bem a ideia de me mandarem até aqui não apenas como guia de Aiolia, mas também para oferecer o meu sangue para a restauração da Armadura de Leão. Nesse estúpido jogo de poder, não há lugar para mim e o Alto Comando sabe bem disso. Creio que se eu fosse um "João Ninguém", o Santuário não hesitaria em me fazer desaparecer, contudo, sou um Cavaleiro de Ouro e, por isso, têm de me tratar com respeito pela frente enquanto me apunhalam pelas costas.

Quando retornei à Atenas, recebi uma missão digna das de um Cavaleiro de Bronze recém-formado: refazer o inventário do depósito de armas. Todos os funcionários do local se surpreenderam ao me verem ali, mas eu cumpri o serviço com a mesma seriedade com que faria qualquer outro. Não duvido que passarei o resto dos meus dias assim enquanto a situação não mudar: relegado aos bastidores, cumprindo missões maçantes que ninguém quer fazer. Mas o que são algumas pedras no sapato para um homem que desafia a montanha todos os meses?

Apesar de tudo, mantêm-se as aparências: o Santuário já tem problemas demais com Cavaleiros de Ouro. Um ariano "desertor". Um geminiano desaparecido. Um leonino insubordinado. Um libriano idoso demais para lutar. Um sagitariano que foi morto após atentar contra a vida do bebê Athena e do Grande Mestre. Um capricorniano que nunca superou o trauma de matar o melhor amigo e está definhando psicologicamente. A lista é grande. Não precisam de um Touro furioso e contestador para completar a trupe.

Tenho vontade de jogar tudo para o alto. Que se danem os cargos, as promoções, as obrigações! Que enfiem tudo naquele lugar! Só não faço isso porque a segurança de Mu depende de mim. Enquanto ele estiver ao meu lado, sinto que posso suportar qualquer coisa. É o amor que sentimos que me fortalece, que me faz seguir adiante quando eu não consigo mais caminhar. E dessa vez, voltarei à Atenas revigorado, pois agora sei que finalmente tenho uma casa, um lar onde posso esquecer do mundo e ficar a sós com meu amado.

Parte-me o coração vê-lo acordado assim tão tarde, cheio de angústias. Levanto-me devagar e caminho sorrateiramente até ele, envolvendo-o em meus braços. Ele leva um pequeno susto (estava distraído), mas ao perceber que sou, deita em meu peito como um gato manhoso. Beijo-lhe o lado esquerdo do pescoço, subindo com a boca até a orelha, seu ponto fraco, mordiscando-a levemente. Ele geme baixinho…

\- Não acha que está muito tarde para estar acordado?

\- Não consigo dormir.

\- Então não durma. Apenas deite-se comigo e deixe eu te fazer companhia. Será mais confortável.

Conduzo-o de volta à cama. Ele se deixa levar sem protestos. Sento-me e o acomodo em meu colo, voltando a beijar-lhe o pescoço e também o ombro, que escapou da túnica larga. Ele se entrega deliciosamente, buscando minhas mãos para que eu o abrace pela cintura.

\- Você precisa mesmo ir embora amanhã?

Continuo a beijar-lhe sem nada dizer. Não quero entrar nessa discussão novamente. Isso nunca facilita o processo e sei que acabaremos indo dormir de coração partido. Ah, Mu! Por que tornar as coisas ainda mais difíceis? Entretanto, o carneiro também é bastante cabeça dura quando quer: insiste no assunto, não se dá por vencido.

\- Eu queria ficar. Você sabe disso.

\- Então fique!

Suspiro pesadamente. Estou irritado mas não com ele. Queria resolver isso do modo mais fácil, dizer "sim, eu ficarei" e ver o rosto dele se iluminar com um sorriso e ele tomar minha boca para desencadear uma nova transa. Infelizmente, não posso.

\- Você sabe, o Santuário…

\- Eu sei.

Fornecer explicações sobre esse assunto é uma tarefa muito mais complicada do que parece. Tentei formular alguma coisa, alguma frase sem sentido na qual provavelmente acabaria me perdendo. Mu foi bondoso o suficiente para me interromper. Ambos conhecemos muito bem nossa situação mas, como disse antes, a despedida não é um processo fácil – a todo instante, o coração fala mais alto do que a razão. Assim, por mais que ele tenha plena consciência de que um mais um são dois, me perguntará diversas vezes porque não pode ser três, oito ou infinito. E por mais que eu tenha argumentos para lhe convencer, nem mesmo eu acreditaria neles, pois também desejo alterar o resultado da conta.

Por mais que tentemos passar momentos agradáveis juntos, o último dia de minhas estadias é sempre encarado com uma espécie de luto, o fantasma assombroso do tempo que não nos cansa de avisar que devo descer a montanha antes do sol se pôr e tomar o jipe militar em direção ao aeroporto. Buscamos prolongar nossos momentos juntos ao máximo e Mu me acompanha por parte do caminho, mas depois vem a despedida… e nada é capaz de nos consolar.  
\- Alde…

\- Sim?

\- Aiolia manteve a promessa?

\- Sim – respondo com um sorriso tranquilo, procurando também acalmá-lo.

\- Acha que ele continuará assim?

\- Não se preocupe com isso. Ele pode ter todos os defeitos do mundo, mas é uma pessoa bastante leal.

Minha resposta parece reconfortá-lo e ele se aninha em meu peito. Não tenho motivos para desconfiar de Aiolia, do mesmo modo que ele não tem motivos para quebrar a promessa. Levei algum tempo para me acostumar à ideia de que outra pessoa tinha conhecimento de minha relação com Mu – ainda mais que essa pessoa era um colega de trabalho aparentemente instável – mas agora estou tranquilo. Além disso, creio que Leão ficou bastante impressionado com o modo que Mu lhe pediu, ou melhor dizendo, exigiu aquilo.

Após a luta contra Iapetos, Mu estava em péssimo estado. Mesmo assim, negou qualquer tipo de socorro e decidiu reparar a Armadura danificada, aproveitando o sangue que estava perdendo. Aquela ideia não me agradou, mas ele estava impassível. Além do mais, era meu papel fornecer o sangue para aquele processo. Quando mencionei isso, Mu lançou-me um olhar entristecido e disse, resignado, "é muita crueldade deles brincar assim com os nossos sentimentos" Não era uma frase racional, pragmática. Ele não estava me dizendo "ei parceiro, meu sangue está jorrando a cântaros, então deixe que eu use esse aqui, sim?". Foi uma frase carregada de emoção. Aiolia, que não é idiota, logo captou que havia algo a mais entre nós dois.

O tempo todo, fiquei junto de Mu. Ele protestou, mas nem que ele tentasse me teleportar para longe eu o abandonaria naquele momento. Ajudei-o a ficar de pé quando ele não tinha forças; trazia-lhe os instrumentos que me pedia; acendi e regulei o fogo até a temperatura ideal; tomeio-o no colo quando foi necessário; disse-lhe palavras de coragem e carinho quando o cansaso tentava detê-lo. Acompanhei-o durante todo o processo, trabalhando noite adentro. Aiolia tomou certa distância, mas assistia tudo. Lithos, apesar de bastante preocupada, foi vencida pelo cansaço e adormeceu nas primeiras horas da madrugada.

O sol havia acabado de nascer quando concluímos o serviço. Eu estava coberto de sangue e extremamente apavarado pelo que poderia acontecer a Mu. Faltou-me o ar quando ele desmaiou em meus braços. Ele podia ter salvo a Armadura de Leão, mas esse esforço parecia que ia custar-lhe a vida. Deitei-o em um colchão de palha que ele mantinha guardado no depósito anexo à forja e que felizmente não havia sido danificado com o ataque de Iapetos.

Agarrei Aiolia pelo colarinho da camisa e exigi que ele voltasse à vila para comprar medicamentos e tudo o mais que fosse necessário para que eu pudesse tratar de Mu. Retirá-lo dali seria muito perigoso e eu sabia que ele não desejava a interferência do Santuário naquela situação. O Cavaleiro de Leão e Lithos partiram imediatamente. Quase quatro horas depois, somente ele voltou trazendo tudo o que havia encontrado nas redondezas. Havia deixado a garota na vila por considerar o local mais seguro.

Eu já havia preparado o leito para Mu e limpado parte de suas feridas com o pouco de medicamentos que tinha conseguido salvar dos escombros. Imediatamente, apliquei-lhe o soro na veia e continuei o tratamento com os materiais que Aiolia havia me trazido. Por sorte, havia assistido todas as aulas de treinamento médico e tinha as lições bem frescas em minha memória. Também me lembrava que Aiolia era doador universal e praticamente implorei para que ele oferecesse sangue em uma transfusão improvisada. Apesar de surpreso, ele não se negou a ajudar.

Mu acordou pouco depois do meio-dia, mas estava febril. Usei alguns cobertores que havia encontrado na Torre em ruínas para protegê-lo do frio, dei-lhe os remédios necessários e implorei para que repousasse. Ele balbuciou qualquer coisa que não pude entender e pareceu adormecer em seguida. Beijei-lhe a testa antes de colocar uma compressa fria sobre a mesma, me afastando para deixá-lo em paz. Caminhava de costas, sem desgrudar os olhos dele. Foi então que a exaustão me atingiu em cheio e eu cai a poucos passos da cama. Sabia que, naquele momento, tudo não passava de uma questão de tempo, o que me deixava ainda mais nervoso.

"É ele, não é?", Aiolia me perguntou com um certo receio na voz, como se temesse uma nova reação explosiva da minha parte. Não havia razão para mentir. Leão já havia visto e ouvido demais para ser enganado, sem mencionar que subestimar a inteligência alheia é uma atitude que combina muito melhor com o Santuário do que comigo. Eu e Mu havíamos prometido esconder nosso relacionamento diante dos outros, mas na hora do desespero, o medo da perdê-lo falou mais alto. Eu o havia beijado no rosto e acariciado as mãos trêmulas durante a restauração da Armadura, enquanto ele, por vezes, abraçava-se a mim ou encolhia-se em meu colo como se buscasse proteção. Qualquer um com o mínimo de bom senso notaria que mantemos algo muito além de uma simples amizade.

"Sim, é sim", respondi com um breve sorriso em meus lábios, "Sempre foi ele. E sempre será". Nesse momento, os olhos de Aiolia se arregalaram de espanto, talvez pela constância da minha voz em dizer aquilo. Mas não o culpo. Levamos uma vida conturbada, de modo que é difícil encontrar algum colega que tenha certeza de outra coisa que não seja sua missão – e às vezes nem isso! Tenho a sorte de poder confiar em Mu e no seu amor.

"E vale a pena?" Não pude deixar de rir daquela pergunta. Levantei-me devagar, sentindo todo o meu corpo tomado pela dor, como se fosse quebrar em mil pedaços. Caminhei novamente até a cama e ele me seguiu, curioso (a curiosidade pode matar os gatos e Aiolia, como um bom felino, não deve escapar a esse paradigma), talvez um tanto irritado com a minha risada. "Sim. Talvez você ainda não seja capaz de compreender, mas quando encontrar alguém que realmente ame, verá que tudo vale a pena se é para o bem dessa pessoa".

Umedeci a compressa em uma bacia de água limpa que havia ao lado da cama e voltei a colocá-la sobre a testa de Mu. "Parece um jeito doloroso de levar a vida", Aiolia respondeu com um leve tom de arrogância. Nem mesmo olhei para ele. Afaguei os cabelos do meu anjo, sentindo os dedos afundarem em sua maciez e ele pareceu se acalmar com a segurança da minha mão.

"Amor é um fogo que arde sem se ver. É ferida que dói, e não se sente. É um contentamento descontente. É dor que desatina sem doer. É um não querer mais que bem querer. É um andar solitário entre a gente. É nunca contentar-se de contente. É um cuidar que ganha em se perder. É querer estar preso por vontade. É servir a quem vence, o vencedor. É ter com quem nos mata, lealdade. Mas como causar pode seu favor nos corações humanos amizade, se tão contrário a si é o mesmo Amor?"

Enquanto declamei o poema, mantinha todas as minhas atenções voltadas para Mu. Eu já havia lhe declamado esse soneto camoniano várias vezes, tanto em português quanto em grego ou no dialeto de Lhasa. Ele sempre preferiu a versão original por apreciar a emoção dos versos. Daquela vez, tive de dizê-lo em grego, pois eu não tinha melhor resposta para a constatação fria de Aiolia. Leão pode não ser um grande entendido de literatura, mas minhas palavras (ainda que emprestadas) surtiram o efeito desejo. "Talvez eu não esteja em condições de julgá-los", disse-me finalmente.

"Você precisa ir agora. Lithos está de esperando e é perigoso atravessar a montanha à noite. Além do mais, precisa voltar ao Santuário. Se alguém perguntar, diga que fomos atacados mas que a situação está sob controle e estou cuidando da recuperação dele". "Certo", Aiolia respondeu um tanto seco e aproximou-se da cama, examinando Mu atentamente, "não é comum que eu diga isso a alguém, mas muito obrigado, Áries". Sim, apesar de carregar tristezas profundas, Aiolia tem um coração bom e justo.

A face de Mu se contraiu e ele abriu levemente os olhos ainda cansados, observando o nosso visitante. "Fiz somente o meu trabalho. Eu é quem devo lhe agradecer por atender aos pedidos de Aldebaran, trazendo os equipamentos e doando sangue para mim", ele respondeu calmamente, expressando sua gratidão. "Contudo, preciso lhe pedir mais um favor, Leão". Aiolia e eu ficamos surpresos. Mu fazia um tremendo esforço para falar e tossia em meio às palavras.

"O que é?"

"Prometa que não contará nada que não seja estritamente relacionado à missão. O Santuário não deve saber o que acontece aqui em Jamiel".

"A vida pessoal de vocês não é de minha conta. Muito menos do Santuário", Aiolia respondeu de modo um tanto seco, mas Mu e eu interpretamos essa frase como um "sim".

"Obrigado, Leão. Confiamos na sua lealdade. Mas lembre-se: se algo acontecer a Aldebaran, minha fúria cairá sobre você".

"Eu sou um homem de palavra".

Aiolia se despediu sem muita cerimônia e partiu.

"Você está bem, Alde?"

"Sim. Não se preocupe comigo agora. Apenas descanse".

"Alde… você pode dizer que me ama?", meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas com esse pedido.

"Eu te amo, Mu. Eu te amo de todo o meu coração".

"Eu também, Alde. Não sei o que faria sem você…"

"Depois você pensa nisso. Agora, trate de descansar, sim?"

Seguiram-se então os dias de angústia e trabalho duro até que Mu se recuperasse completamente. Por sorte, ele também é um Cavaleiro de Ouro, duro na queda e orgulhoso de sua posição. Se fosse uma pessoa comum… bem, não gosto nem mesmo de pensar nisso. O que importa agora é que o pior já passou. Ele está novo em folha: trabalha na forja, cuida da Torre, treina diariamente, devora-me na cama e me faz o homem mais feliz do mundo.

\- Alde, o que acha de ficar aqui até amanhã à noite? Posso te teleportar de volta para Atenas. Eu tenho treinado, você sabe disso.

O pedido dele desperta-me de minhas lembranças. Ele aguarda ansiosamente por minha resposta. Não posso desapontá-lo.

\- Bom, quem pode me teleportar à noite também pode me teleportar logo cedo no dia seguinte, antes de o sol nascer na Grécia, o que acha?

\- Mesmo? – ele me sorri, como se carregasse no coração toda a alegria do mundo.

Apenas aceno com a cabeça, indicando que sim com um leve sorriso nos lábios. Ele me toma a boca num beijo apaixonado, deitando-me sobre o colchão, pronto para me exigir prazer novamente – e eu estou disposto a me entregar mais uma vez, sem reservas. Nosso tempo é curto e precioso. Sendo assim, nada mais justo do que aproveitá-lo da melhor maneira possível.

**Author's Note:**

> Todas as tradução de letras musicais nessa fanfic foram feitas por mim.
> 
> Holden Caulfield- Protagonista do livro "O Apanhador no Campo de Centeio" (The Catcher in the Rye) de J. D. Salinger. Jovem descontente com a realidade, incapaz de confiar nas pessoas, cansado da hipocrisia do mundo, mas também altamente indeciso. Sua única amiga é a irmã mais nova. Por isso mesmo, a associação com Aioria.
> 
> Heathcliff- Protagonista de "O Morro dos Ventos Uivantes" (Wuthering Heights) de Emily Brontë. Jovem ambicioso que enlouquece após a morte da amada Cathy, acreditando ter culpa no acontecimentos. Associado a Shura.
> 
> Atticus Finch- Protagonista de "O Sol é para Todos" (To Kill a Mockingbird) de Harper Lee. Viúvo, pai de família e advogado idealista, esforça-se para se manter ético e correto num mundo movido por preconceitos, incertezas e jogos de interesse. Associado a Aldebaran.
> 
> Desculpem se as notas soaram meio "frias" no tom, mas eu sou péssimo nisso! XD


End file.
